Treasure Planet's true treasure
by Tayler4ever
Summary: This is a Naruto and Treasure Planet crossover where it is a Jim and sakura couple in the story adn he thanks he needs the treasure when all along Sakura was he's real treasure and teh idea of the story go's to Vampiremisress96 she have really good idea's and there mihgt be sequel or short stories base on this story so ya and don't for get to R&R and people pleases to bad Reviews


**Tayler4ever: Hey guy's this is a story me and Vampiremisress96**

**Vampiremisress96: Hi J I asked her to do a crossover with the treasure planet and naruto and she agree to do it and I thank her for it**

**Tayler4ever: I like the idea of it and can't wait to do it**

**Vampiremisress96: Than let's start now can't wait to read it!**

**Tayler4ever: Jim and sakura do the disclaimer**

**Jim&Sakura: Tayler4ever and Vampiremisress96 doesn't own Naruto and Treasure Planet**

**Treasure Planet's true treasure**

"On the cleanest of nights when the winds of the area come and peaceful the great merchant ships with cargoes of arcturian sura crystals they felt safe and secure little did they expect they were pursued by pirates and the most feared pirate was the notorious Captain Nathaniel Flint, Like the candarian zap-wing overtaking its prey " Said Sarah Hawkins reading to the five year olds Jim and Sakura she stopped and looked at the time "Okay time for bed" and put Jim in bed than picked up the sleepy Sakura " But mom you were getting to the best part please tell more to me and Sakura'' Jim said "Oh can your eyes get any bigger alright" Sarah said as Jim scouted over she put Sakura in the bed with him and he shook Sakura awake so she could hear the rest of the story with him and Sarah got in bed with the two kids and started to read again taking Like a candarian zap-wing overtaking its prey flint and his band of renegades swooped in and flew out of nowhere hahahha he laughed and then gathering up all their spoils he then vanished without a trace powwow they said many of the select remains hidden somewhere in the Galaxy beyond imagination the loot of a thousand worlds Treasure Planet, "Okay blow your noises Jim and Sakura" Sarah said to the two kids they both asked how the captain hid it and swiped it over and vanished without a trace "I have no idea come here you two" Sarah said and tickled Jim and Sakura they both laughed at it as she blew on their stomachs "Okay now it's time for these little space rangers to go to sleep" Sarah said "You think they will ever find Treasure Planet?" Jim and Sakura asked "sweethearts it more of a legend" "I know it's real" they said "You guys are right it's real" Sarah kissed both Jim and Sakura on the forehead and she picked up Sakura and walked out of Jim's room and then there was a knock at the door which revealed to be Sakura's aunty Amelia who had come to pick her up and take her home.

**12 years later**

Jim was flying on his solar surfer enjoying the sky's as he rode it all over the sky's and doing amazing flips and spins in the air, hanging upside down, sliding on rails and going through tight corners and then the police came "Oh great" he mumbled at the restraint. "Miss Hawkins" "I know Mrs Dunwiddie refill on purp juice" "Here you go" Sarah said walking towards a table "That's 4 powder spheroids two lunar eclipses and a big bowl of zorellian jelly worms for the big boy enjoy" Sarah said "Sorry Delbert it has been a mad house all morning" she said "No problem Sarah my powder priced mmm" Delbert said "Hello what brings you here curious little one?" Delbert said to the little girl who was staring at him when he was about to eat his meal "Go away" he said "Where are your parents?" he asked the little girl "What's the matter cat got aaahhh" he said as she got out her tongue and took his food out of his spoon "Aww that so adorable at the age" Sarah said "Aww yes so adorable at the age speaking which how is Jim doing?" Delbert asked "Much better this year with…" just as she was about to finish with what she was going to say she saw the police come inside with Jim "JIM!" she dropped the plates and yelled he's name and Delbert covered his eye not wanting to see what will happen "Okay thanks for the lift guys" Jim said but just as he was about to leave one of them stopped him "Not so fast, We have caught your son again operating a solar vehicle in a restoration area moving violation of 904 section 15 paragraph erm.." they said "6" Jim said "Thank you" it said "Don't mention it" Jim replied ''Jim" Sarah said "Now madam as you are aware this constitutes a violation of his probation" they said "Yes yes, no I understand but umm could you just" *cough's* "Pardon me officers if I might interject here I'm the noted astrophysicist Dr Delbert Doppler perhaps you heard of me *Silence* no I have a clipping vi.." he was cut by one of the officers "Are you the boy's father?" it asked "oh no oh heavens no ewe he's just an old friend of the family" the police look at the Doctor and yelled "BACK OFF SIR" they said "Thank you Delbert" Sarah said "I can take it from here" "Well if you insist Sarah don't let me do that again" Delbert said "violation of 15 and 16 we are babel and anymore slip ups will result in a one way ticket to Juvenile hall" they said "Thank you officers" Sarah said "It won't happen again" Sarah said "wrong turns ,dead ends and losers take care now lets move it" they said as they rolled out of the inn and shut the door behind them. Sarah turns around and everyone was looking at them and when they saw her they went back to eating like normal "Jim I have had it do you what to go to juvenile hall *silence* Jim… Jim look at me It's been hard enough running this place by myself you" he cut her off "Mom it no big deal there was nobody around the cops won't get off my case" Jim said *sighs* "forget it" Jim said "Miss Hawkins my juice" ''Yes I'll be right there Mrs Dunwiddie Jim I just don't what to see you throw away you entire future" Sarah said "ya what future" he mumbled and walked through the door to the kitchen after he was done there he sat on top of the roof of the inn throwing rocks off it and he hears Delbert and Sarah talk and he heard his mother say "Ever since his father left and then Sakura just vanishes without a goodbye Jim just never you got over it I mean you know how much Sakura meant to him he built his first solar surfer when he was 8 but yet he is failing at school and contently in trouble and yet when I talk to him he is like a stranger I tried everything" Sarah said and Jim heard something in the sky he looks up to see that it was a broken ship falling to the docks he slides down it and runs to it as it crashes "Hey mister you alright in there?" he sees a hand on the window and out comes a *cough's* man thing "They are coming those gears and gyros clicking and whirring like the devil himself" the man said "Hit your head pretty hard didn't you?" Jim asked the man "They are after my treasure that fiendest cyborg his bandits of cut throatiers they would have to tear it from old Billy's dead cold fingers before is ea." *cough's*and fell to the ground "Come on give me your arm" Jim said as he tried to put it on he's shoulder "that's it Jim" said as he walked him back to the inn "mom's going to loves this" Jim says.

'"Thanks for listening Delbert it helps" Sarah said "It's going to be okay you'll see" Delbert said "I keep dreaming that he will be the way he was" and she looks at the locket and see pictures of Jim as a baby than some of him and Sakura playing together and smiling "holding a new pet begging to let him keep it" Delbert opens the door and there is Jim with some man around his shoulder "James Hawkins" Sarah yelled "Mom he's hurt bad" Jim said "the chest lad he'll be coming soon trying to find this" the man said "Who's coming" Jim said the man pulled him down "The cyborg beware the cyborg" the man whispered and fell to the floor and died there they heard another ship come down and he grab he's mom and said "we have to go" and he runs up the stairs with her behind him and Delbert follows them up the stairs and runs around the counter and they are shooting all over the place and they set it on fire and the cyborg comes in they get out of the window and Delbert calls is slug for them to leave he tells it to stay and don't move and down stairs they are still searching for the thing and they start running up the stairs and Delbert grabs Sarah's hand and gets ready to jump from the window and Jim pushes them out and jumps out with them so they don't get caught falls in the carriage and it starts to move so they can get out of there Sarah looks back at her burning home and turns back around and put her head in her hand and Jim open the treasure and looks at it oddly and they go to Delbert's lab "I'm sorry Sarah the inn is burn to the ground" Delbert said and they go back to talking and Jim messes with it shows a map of the gallery and they found the map to treasure planet and talk about it "Mom this is the answer to all of our problems" Jim said "There is no way" he cuts her off "Don't you remember all those story's?" she said "That's all they were story's" and he said "But with the treasure we can rebilled the inn much bigger and better" "Delbert talk some sense into him" Sarah said "It's totally preposterous for one person in the entire galaxy" Delbert said "At last someone with some sense" Sarah said "That's why I'm going with you" Delbert said "Delbert!" Sarah yelled Delbert goes all over getting stuff he needs "All my life I been waiting for this and here it is" Delbert said "That's is you both grounded" Sarah said "Mom look I know I keep messing up more and I know I let you down but this is my chance to make it up to you I'm going to set things right" Jim said sadly "Sarah if I may you said yourself you tried everything there are worst remedies then a few character building months in space" Delbert said "Are you saying this because it's the right thing or is it because you really what to go?" Sarah said "I really really want to go and it's the right thing to do" Delbert said she looks at Jim who looks at her with sad eye's "uh Jim I don't want to lose you" Sarah "Mom you won't I'll make you proud" Jim said they smiled at each other "there we are than preparation at last Jim my boy we will be off in the space ship. "Jim wait for me here we are to get to know one another" Delbert said they walked and Jim asked for detractions to where they need to be "That one " "said it was the colour and the other one said "it was the shape" Delbert said "Jim here is our ship" Delbert said "Wow how cool" Jim then bumps into one of the crew "allowed me to handle this ththththththth" Delbert said "Good morning captain" a young girl with pink hair turn around "Ship shape it is but I'm not the captain I'm her first mate and her niece" Sakura said and then captain came down like a cat "Sakura I checked this miserable ship from stem to stern and as usual it's spot on can you get nothing wrong" Amelia said "Thank you captain" Sakura said with a smile so the captain walked to Delbert "Ah Doctor Delbert I presume" Amelia said "Uh y..yes" he tried to say "Hello can everyone hear me" Amelia asked banging on the head set "Stop banging yes I can hear you" Delbert said "You know this works so much better when it's the right way up and plugged in" Amelia said "I can handle my own plug in thank you very much" Delbert said "I'm captain Amelia had a few late of a few run-ins with the Protean armada nasty business, but l won't bore you with my scars myself you two met my first mate Sakura strong ,smart, fast, skilled and true" Amelia said "Pleases Aunty stop" Sakura said "Oh shut up Sakura that is just you" Amelia said and just as Delbert was about to say something Sakura look at the hottie next to him and her eye's widened "Jim is that you!?" Sakura yelled at the top of her lungs and Jim looks at her and realizes it was Sakura and they looked at each other than Sakura runs to hug him and he hugs her back and they stayed like that until they heard "umm sorry to interrupt this is a very important moment but captain I would like you to meet Jim Hawkins as this is the boy who found the treasure…" he was about to say something then the captain put her hand to his mouth cutting them off "Doctor please" Amelia said and looked at the crew "I will have a word with you in the stateroom" Amelia said and when they reached it she closed the door "Doctor to blabber about the treasure map in front of this in front of this particular crew demonstrates a level of ineptitude that borders on the imbecilic and l mean that in a very caring way" Amelia said imbecilic, did you say? Foolishness, I've.." he was cut off by Amelia "May I see the map pleases" Amelia said ,Delbert looks at Jim who just shrugging his shoulders and Jim throws the map at Amelia "Here" Jim said she caches it and looks at it "mmm fascinating *looks at Jim* Mr. Hawkins in the future you will address me as captain or mam is that clear" Amelia said Jim looks away and she turns around "Mr. Hawkins" Amelia said "Yes mam" Jim said "That will do gentleman this must be kept under lock and key when not in used and Doctor again with the greatest possible respect zip your howling screamer" Amelia said walks from Delbert "Captain I assure you I.." she interrupted him "let me make this clear I don't much care for much as this crew you hired here how do I described Sakura I said something rather good this morning before coffee" she looks at her niece "A ludicrous parcel of drivelling galoots" she told her "there you go poetry" Amelia said "Now see here" he was about to say when she put her hands on the desk and stood up "Doctor I love to chat tea, cake the whole thing but I have a ship to launch and you got your outfit to buff out Sakura pleases escort these two neophytes down to the galley straight away where the young Hawkins will be working with our cook Mr. Silver" Amelia said "The cook?" Jim said they walked down the stairs. "That woman that feline who does she think is working for whom" Delbert said "It's my map and she got me busting tables" Jim said "I will not have you two talking bad about my aunt there is no finer officer in this galaxy or any galaxy" Sakura said.

"Mr. Silver" Sakura said "Why Miss Haruno bringing fine looking gents down here to grace my humble galley" *Jim looks at him* John walks over to a thing and looks back at them with his cyborg eye "Cyborg" Jim whispered "May I introduce Doctor Doppler the financier of the voyage" Sakura said "Love the outfit Doctor" silver said "Love the eye this young lad is Jim Hawkins" Doppler replied he then pushed Jim in front of him "Jimbo" John said as he held out his cyborg hand to Jim and Jim looks at it than back at John "Ah don't be too put off by this hunk of hardware *cuts food with cyborg hand* wow this is where it gets hard to get use to they do come in mighty handy from time to time *cooks it with the hand too and threw it in the pot tasted it with a spoon* now here have a test hands two bowls to them my famous bonzabeast stew" John said Delbert sniffs and licks the stew "mmm Delightfully tangy, yet robust" Delbert said " Old family recipe and that was part of the old family recipe ha-ha ha-ha just kidding Doc *Nugs Jim in the shoulders* go on Jimbo have a swig" John said Jim looks at it and the spoon turns into a thing "Morph You jiggle-headed blob of mischief!" silver said "That is where you were hiding" John said and Morph drunk the whole stew up from the bowl and then burbs and looks at Jim "What is that thing" Jim asked "He's a morpher I rescued the little shape-shifter on Proteus he's like a son to me we been together ever since" John said "We are about to get going would you like to come Doctor?" Sakura asked "Would I? Does an active galactic nucleus have superluminal jets?* Sakura give a dirty look at him* I will follow you "Delbert said "Mr. Silver we will be off will you be alright by yourself" Sakura said "Miss Haruno I will be fine you go show them I got Morph to keep me company for a while" John said "Don't worry they will be back soon" Sakura said they walked up the stairs and Delbert feels a little awkward with them so he told Sakura he would just look around she tells him to be careful and he left them alone "Sakura what happen to you? Why did you leave and never come back? And why did you stand up for the captain? What happen to the girl I use to know?" Jim asked Sakura looks at him and told him "It's a long story" and they sat down on two box's and Sakura starts to tell the story Flash back: Five year old Sakura was at her house with her mom who had pink hair and brown eyes and her dad with blond hair and bright green eyes "Sakura me and your dad will be back soon so your aunt Amelia will be here to take care of you okay dear" her mom said " Yes Mama I understand oh Mama can I go to Jim's and play with him instead of staying here alone please" Sakura said "Yes you may since he is your friend and we know you won't be alone in this house so we will leave a note for your aunt to pick you up" her dad said after that Sakura ran out of the house and to go play with Jim until her aunty came for her "Did you put down to make sure she will take care of our little girl when we are gone" Mia asked "Yes my sister loves Sakura and will be great and I trust her with my life" Riy said they look at each other and go to their ship they hide from Sakura so she don't know about her parents were pirates so they got on their ship and left when in the skies they ran into trouble and tried to fight the best they can but failed a pirate came from behind Mia and slit her throat and she feel to the ground Riy watched his wife fall to the ground like a bag and ran to her side and looked in the pirates eyes and as he looked the pirate shoot him in the chest and Riy feel on his wife and soon after the pirates left police found them dead and called them in word got out and Amelia heard about it ran and looked at her sister-in-law and brother and cried and stayed there for a little bit soon it was dark and she had to go get Sakura from Jim's house and in the morning she will tell her about her parents death so she walked to his house and knocked on the door Sarah open it and smiled at Amelia Sarah saw sadness in her eyes Amelia took Sakura from Sarah and carried her home once Amelia took Sakura to bed and tucked her in and kissed her forehead. In the morning Sakura woke up and ran down stairs and found her aunt there "Where is mama and dada?" Sakura asked Amelia took her time to reply and then said "Sakura I have bad news your mom and dad where killed by pirates and left there I'm sorry but you have to leave with me right now so go get dressed and come down when you are ready now go" Amelia said sadly Sakura put her head down and let a tear fall from her eye and walked slowly up to her room to get ready to leave with her aunt when she got in her room she looked around it one last time she remembers her mom and dad coming in to give her a kiss and tell stories and now she will never hear them again she grab a few of her things and heard her aunt yell for her to hurry up and she looked back and let more tears fall from her face and when she came down stairs her aunt led her out and told her she was there for her and Sakura smiled a little bit and her aunt asked why still sad "I will never see Jim again and I'm leaving him without a goodbye and I will never see him again and he will hate me for leaving him aunty I love Jim but he never see me more than just a friend" Sakura said "Well Sakura you have to wait you'll see him one day and I bet he falls the same way about you and he will tell you and you two will be together but we must go now" Amelia said and they walked to a ship and once on it Sakura looks at her home "One day I will come back for you Jim and never leave again" Sakura said and she looked at her aunt and walked over to her Amelia taught her to fight and not to be rude soon Sakura learned at the age of 10 about her parents and she looked up to Amelia like a mother figure and smiled and still kept Jim in her mind and looked to the skies and smiled knowing she will come back from where she came from. End of Flash back. "And that is why I left and why I stood up for the captain she's the last family member I have". Sakura then went to head up to the front of the ship to help with the launch. "Hey Sakura don't worry you will always have me" Jim said sakura turns around and ran up to Jim and hugs him keeping him close to her, Jim then put his arms around her waist hugging back bringing her closer to him " Thanks now get back down the kitchen *laughs* I'll talk to you later" Sakura said walking away. Jim then smiles then turns round and walk back to the kitchen "So captain put you with me eh" John said "whatever" Jim said "Well who be a humble cyborg to argue with the captain" John said "Ya you know these purps they're kind of like the ones back home on Montressor ever been there?" Jim said "eh can't say I have Jimbo" John said "Come to think of it just right before I left I meet this old guy who umm kind of looking for a cyborg buddy of his" Jim said ''Is that so'' John said "Ya what was that old salamander name oh ya bones Billy Bones" Jim said "Bones b.o.n.e.s Mm-mmm t'aint ringing any bells must have been another cyborg there is a slew of cyborgs roaming this part" John said *hears a whistle* "Man prepare to cast off" Sakura yells in the background "ah off with you lad and watch the launch there will be plenty of work waiting for you afterwards" John said * looks behind him* " We best keep a sharp eye on this one eh Morph we wouldn't what him staryin into things he shouldn't" John said "We are all clear captain" a crew member shouted " Well my friend are we ready to raise this creaking tub?" Amelia asked "My pleasure captain all hands on stations" Sakura yells everyone runs to their stations really fast "Loose all solar sails!" Sakura yells and the crew starts to float as gravity left them "Mr Zoff, engage artificial gravity." Amelia yelled and he turns it on everyone fall back to the ground " turn south by south-west turn 1001" Amelia said "aye aye captain 1001" he said " Full speed Sakura if you please" Amelia said " Take her away!" Sakura said. The ship started revving ready to take of "Brace yourself Doctor" Capitan Amelia warned him smirking "Nyeh nyeh nyeh" Delbert replied mimicking her then the ship files forward at full speed, Delbert went flying and hit the bridge of the ship due to the powerful force while Captain stayed in a firm standing position. "Woah" Jim said "Upon my word! An Orcus Galacticus" Delbert said amazed at the beautiful creatures passing them by he then pressed a button on his suit and a camera appeared he aimed it at the whale like creature "Smile" he said " Eh Doctor I'd stand clear of the.." Amelia said trying to warn him but it was too late as the creature blows out some green coloured goo at him covering him in it. "Ha!" Amelia said smiling at him "Ah tis a grand day for sailing Captain and look at you you're as trim and as bonny as a sloop with new sails and a fresh coat of paint" John said "You can keep that kind of flim-flammery for your spaceport floozies, Silver." Amelia said not impressed by his words. Silver's grin then fell and Morph appeared of Silver's shoulder and changes into a little Amelia and starts mimicking her "Spaceport floozy,spaceport floozy wahh!" he was cut off by Silver when he put him under his hat "Yeh cut me quick I mean every word I speak nothing but my heart at all times" John said "Oh by the way is that your cabin boy hanging there aimlessly" Amelia asked smirking while looking at Silver's confused face he then attempted an explanation "Ey wh..oh a momentary aberration cap'n soon to be addressed Jimbo!" John said Jim turns to face him an nocticed he was wearing a sly smile "I've got two new friends I'd like yeh t'meet" he said Jim smile looking around for them but couldn't see anyone he turned back to Silver with a confused look "Say hello to " he said tossing a mop at Jim who caught it but bearly tripping in the process "And Mrs. Bucket" he said also tossing the bucket Jim caught it rolling his eyes as Silver was laughing at his own joke "Yippee" Jim said then he starting mopping the floor glaring at them" Ya I got your "Mr. Mop"" he said but stopping when he got pushed by another crew member known as Hands "watch where you're going twerp" he said walking other to other crew members and started to whisper, Jim who was wondering what they were saying looks at them whispering but when they stopped and saw him looking he went back to mopping and they look at him " What are you looking at weirdo" a crew member known as Oxy said '' ya weirdo" another crew member repeated he was known as Moron " Cabin boys should learn to mind their own business'' Scroop said as he made his way towards him "Why got something to hide bright eyes?" Jim asked and the Scroop lifted him up to his face by the front of his shirt " Maybe yer ears don't work so well" Scroop said "Ya well to bad my nose works just fine" Jim said in mocking voice as he was chocking at the smell of Scroop's breath " Why you impudent little-" Scroop said slamming Jim to the mast and everyone surrounds them and cheers at the violence about to happen and cheer Scroops on " Any last words cabin boy" Scroop said putting his claw to Jim's throat then John grabs his claw " Mr Scroop" he said looking at a purp in his hand "Did you ever see what happens to a fresh purp when you squeeze it real hard" John said and started to squeeze Scroop claw with his cyborg hand, Scroop then lets go of Jim and grabs his claw in pain " What is all this then?" Sakura asked " You all know the rules there will be no brawling on this ship any further offenders will be confined to the brig for the remainder of the voyage" she said glaring at Scroops "Am I clear Mr. Scroop" Sakura said Scroop giving her a dirty look but then saw John looking at him with his eye flashing red " Transparently" Scroop said sneering at her leaving with the other who were watching before back to their duties Sakura then also turned away to go back to her job "Way to go Miss Haruno a clean ship is a happy ship mam" John said "Jimbo I gave you a job…" he was cut off by Jim "Hey I was doing it until that bug thing..." "That is enough! Now I what this deck swabbed spotless and heaven help you if I come back and it not done, Morph keep an eye on this pup and let me know if there will be any more distractions" John walks away toward the kitchen to found his crew was there "So we are all here fine now if you pardon my plain speaking gentleman but are yeh all" John's cyborg hand turning into a sword turn to glare at them "STARK-RAVING;TOTALLY BLINKIN'DAFT" John yelled at them swinging his sword making some of them duck to avoid being hit "After all me labouring to getting us hired as a upstanding crew yeh want to blow the whole mutiny before it's time" he yelled glaring at Scroop "The boy was sniffing about" Scroop said " You just stick to the plan you bug brain twit as for the boy I'll run him so much work he won't have time to think" John said Later on when it was getting dark Jim was still mopping the floor talking to Sakura while Morph has turned into a smaller mop and was helping Jim mop the floors going over Jim's boot he made both Sakura and Jim laugh as he turned back and hiccupped bubbles" *sighs* Well this has been a fun day huh?" Jim asked " I would say it has" Sakura said "I mean making new friends like that spider psycho" Morph then turned into a little Scroop mimicking Jim "Spider psycho Spider psycho" Jim and Sakura laughed "A little uglier" Morphed turned uglier laugh crazily "Very close" Jim replied laughing with Sakura "Hey Jim.." Sakura was cut off when she heard some-one coming towards them she the hides so that John won't see her '' Thank heaven for little miracles up here for an hour and the deck still in one piece. " Look I...What you did...uh thanks" Jim said goes back moping " Didn't yer pap teach you to pick your fights a bit more carefully" John asked Jim looks at John and goes back to moping without answering " Your father not the teaching sort" John said Jim just keeps moping looking both sad and angry "...No he was more the... taking off and never coming back sort" Jim said *John walks to where Jim is* " Sorry lad" John said " Hey no big deal I'm doing just fine" Jim said Silver then stroked his chin in thought " Is that so well since the captain put you in my charge like it or not I will pounding a few skills in that thick head of yours to keep you out of trouble" Silver said tapping Jim's forehead "what..." Jim started but was cut off by silver "From now on I'm not letting you out of my sight" he said "You can't j..." Jim tried to talk but once again he was cut off by Silver "You won't s'much as eat, sleep or scratch your bum without my saying so" John said " Don't do me any favours" Jim said glaring at him" Oh you can be sure of that lad you can be sure of that" John said and walks away. Once Jim was sure that he had gone he called out to Sakura'' You can come out now Sakura he's gone" Sakura comes out from her hiding place " Jim I want you to be safe I don't want to lose you again so please promise me you'll watch out for the crew and John okay I still don't fully trust them" Sakura said Jim could see how upset and worried Sakura was he smiled at her reassuring her everything was alright" Sakura you won't don't worry like I said you will always have me and I will always have you" as he said that their eyes met then they leaned towards each other until their lips pressed against each other into a loving kiss their eye's close they held each other close not wanting it to end but then logic came back to sakura and her eyes shot open and pushed away from Jim "I'm sorry I didn't know what came over me well it's late I should go to bed night Jim" Sakura said walking nervously away with her face fully blushed with a dark red "Dammit" Jim said. Next day Jim looked a little sad from what had happened last night so Sakura went up to him and kissed him on the cheek a little smile came on his face " Come on put your back to it" Jim looks off and thinks about his childhood a small Jim looks out of the window with his mom behind him and looks sad and his mom hugs him after that he had a frown on his face looks back at John and he shows him how to tie a rope than Jim looks away again after John was done with his he turn to see Jim has already did his and left John looks to the side to see Jim walking on the side of the ship and looks at the rope Jim had made and saw that it was identical to his and smiles Jim scrubs the deck of ship and looks up at John who had a smile on his face Jim get up to height and still looks at John and John looks at Jim puts a bucket in his arms and Jim throws the bucket of water on the deck and keeps scrubbing it A little Jim builds a ship on the floor and his dad came in and Jim shows him it but just puts his hand on his hair and walks away from him Jim had a frown on his face and goes back to the ship Jim sits on a pole with Sakura head on his shoulder and they look at the stars next he see John talking to the crew and telling them story while using his hand to act out parts of it and Jim smiles at it. Jim scrubs dishes he smiles thinking he is done then turns to find John putting more for him to clean and Jim looks at him and grabs a pan and starts to scrub it clean and then falls asleep John comes back later to find all the cleaned and stacked away he smiles and put his jacket on Jim, Jim open his eyes to see John heading out of the kitchen later both him and Jim they unrope a spare little ship and Jim watches him leave on it with a frown on his face Jim wakes up looks out his window and see his dad leaving runs down stairs see his mom crying quickly he runs outside shakes his head in disbelief and runs down to the docks bare foot tripping and falling to the ground as he run only to get back up and keep running to the ship for his dad when reached there the ship was leaving and Jim reaches out his hand to it. Then John appears in front of Jim waving for him to come and join him on the ship and Jim jumps down to him John tells Jim how to work it and he pushed it forward "WOW'' John said and flying with a shooting star Jim haves a grin on his face and goes right in the star doing flips and turns around in it John looks sick afterwards but keeps flying with a smile on his face. Later they came back to the ship they both got out and start to pull the smaller ship back into place. As they are pulling the longboat into place Jim notices Silver is struggling a little bit "Oh having a bit of trouble?" Jim said laughing Silver pushes him away slightly "Oh get away from me" he replies back jokily both him and Jim until they get the longboat back into its original position ''Oh Jimbo if I got maneuvered a skiff back when I was your age they be bowing in the streets today when I walk by'' John said "bowing in the street" Morph mimicked " Eh I don't know they weren't exactly singing my praise when I left home, " Jim said smiling "But I'm gonna change all that" "are yeh now" John asked looking at Jim" how so" Jim leaned back against the longboat and closed his eyes" Ah…I got some plans I'm going to makes people see me a little different" Jim said " oh" Silver said looking away a bit guilty " sometimes plans go astray" John said "Not this time" Jim relied still smiling " mmm—" Silver groaned putting cyborg leg up and fix it with Morph's help "ah thanks Morphy" John said " So umm how that happened any ways?" Jim asked curiously "You give up a few things chasing a dream" John said "Was it worth it?" Jim asked "Eh… I'm hoping it is Jimbo I'm most surely am" John said. Suddenly the whole ship rocks violently "What the devil" John asked up at the front of the ship Delbert was looking through his telescope" Good heavens the star pellucid! It's gone super nova" Delbert said " Embrace for action" Amelia yelled "aye aye captain" Crew member said " All hands fasten your lifelines" Sakura yelled everyone runs to it burning rocks from the blast were sent flying towards the ship some hitting the solar sails ''Sakura secure those sails" Amelia yelled " Secure all solar sails" Sakura yelled " Brace them down men" Sakura yelled " Ya baby boom ha-ha " Crew member know as Meltdown yelled as he fired at the large burning rocks before they hit the ship " Silver" Jim yelled as Silver nearly fall down but Jim grabs him just in time" Thanks lad " John said Sakura runs to Jim and John to see if they are alright " Captain the STAR!" Crew member know as Onus yelled from the crows nest" It's devolving into a black hole" Delbert said " We are being pulled in" Crew member known as Turnbuckle yelled struggling to keep hold of the steering wheel "Oh no you don't" Amelia said pulling the steering wheel " blast these waves they are so strong and erratic" Amelia said " No captain They're not erratic at all there will be one more in 10.09 2 seconds followed by the biggest magilla of them all" Delbert said " Of course brilliant doctor we ride the biggest magilla to get out of here" Amelia said " All sails secured captain" Sakura said " Good girl now release them immediately" Amelia said " aye captain you heard her man release the sails" Sakura said looking a bit confused herself " We just finished tying them down" The crew yelled " Can't you make up you blooming minds" Crew member known as Birdbrain yelled they all went to untie the sails " Mr. Hawkins make sure all life lines are secure and tight" Amelia yelled " Aye aye captain" Jim said runs and helps tighten the life lines " Life lines secure captain" Jim said " Very good" Amelia said finishing tying the sails a crew member known as Arrow falls back he was safe by his lifeline and started to climb back up until Scroop cut the line and he fell into the black hole this was unknown to the rest of the crew except Sakura watched with wide eyes filled with horror and she became scared " Captain the last wave here it comes" Delbert yelled " Hold on to the life lines tight gent it's going to be a bubby ride" Amelia yelled Jim rushes over to Sakura grabs her making sure she was safe and tight in his arms, John then made his way towards them grabs them both and pulls them close to him and shields them they all close their eyes as they go into the black hole then the next explosion caused the ship to go flying out of it once they knew it was safe they opened their eyes Sakura and Jim look at each other everyone cheers for them " Captain that was most …absolute amazing thing I have ever see.." Delbert said " Oh tish-tosh " Amelia said cutting him off " Actually Doctor your astronomical advice was most helpful" " Well…uh thank you thank you very much I have a lot to offer anatomically amanamonically as-astronomically " Delbert said slapping himself for getting his words mixed up" Well I must congratulate you Mr Silver it seems your cabin boy did a bang up job life lines" Amelia said " John laughs and pats Jim's shoulder and he pushes John slightly " All hands accounted for Sakura?" Amelia asked " I'm afraid not captain we lost one…we lost Mr. Arrow captain" Sakura said Amelia looks at her with sad eyes "His life line was not tight enough" she said looking at Scroop with hatred in her eyes'' Sakura said however everyone looks at Jim " No I checked them all" Jim said in disbelief and runs to look at them in shocked seeing one lifeline was missing '' I did I checked them I swear'' Jim said Amelia looks at Jim with disappointment and sadness in her eyes she then turns to the rest of the crew "Mr. Arrow he was a good fine space sailor finer than all of us but he knew the risk as do we all so resume your post we carry on" Amelia said Jim runs away from everyone feeling guilty later on John found him at the end of the ship sat on a rope ladder with a sad look on his face "It wasn't your fault you know " John said Jim sighed and didn't turn to face Silver "Why half of the crew would be spinning in that black abyss if not f.." he was cut off by Jim's yelling "Look don't you get it I screwed up for two seconds I thought I do something right but…" he got the rope ladder he ran a hand through his hair in frustration "UGH I just…uh I just *sigh*forget it forget it" he said leaning on the mast facing away from the concerned- looking Silver. Silver frowns walks over to Jim places a hand on his shoulder and turns him around to face him firmly " Now look you listen to me James Hawkins" Jims looks up to face Silver and stares at him "You got the makings of greatness in ya but you gotta take the helm and chart your own course. Stick to it, no matter the squalls and when the time comes you get the chance to really test the cut of your sails and show what you're made of, well; I hope I'm there catching some of the light coming off ya that day." John said Jim puts head on John's stomach and starts to sob gently Silver is surprised looks around to see if there is anyone and hugs Jim back in comfort "There there da it's all right Jimbo it's alright" John said "um…uh now Jim I best be getting back to watch and you best be getting some shut eye" John said and watch Jim go down stairs Jim then turns around and smiles at John " Getting in here too deep here Morph next thing you know they will be saying I gone soft" John said he then heads down to the gallery unaware that Scroop had heard the whole conversation and had a angry look on his face. The next morning Jim's asleep but is woke up by Snuff's snores in Jim's face making Jim wake up with a look of disgust on his face "Uh…oh! Oh! UGH! BLEGH!" Jim waves his in his face causing him to twist and fall out of his hammock and fall to the floor. Groggily Jim begins to put his boots on with a sigh he put the first boot on then reaches for the next one but it hops away, Jim rubs his face sleepily "Morph?" he stands up and follows the boot it hide behind a chest he leans down to look for it '' Morph uh knock it off it's too early for this" he said but then the boot comes out and kicks Jim in the bum Jim yells in alert "Ow! Hey Morph!" the boot blows out a raspberry at Jim and turns back to Morphs original form laughing at Jim he goes behinds the chest and take Jim's boot and flies off "Hey come back" Jim said laughing "Come back here" Morph said mimicking Jim, Morph flies out to the deck and Jim follows him leaps and catches him in mid-air "Oof gotcha" Jim lands on the deck and stares at Morph a bit annoyed lying on his stomach, Morph stares back then turns into a puff fish looking thing and spits water in Jim's face. Jim get up on his knees rubs his face and tried to hit Morph with his boot "That's it you little squidge!" Jim said laughing "You little squidge" Morph mimicked Jim beats the grate with his boot trying to hit Morph with his boot but he disappears every time. Jim walks down to the kitchen trying to find Morph he looks in a barrel with purps in it and finds morph "Ha busted" Jim hops down into the barrel trying to grab Morph who laughs because it tickled him Jim then stops when he hears voice coming "We should go now" one member said " Not until I have the treasure" John said '' I say we kill them all now" Scroop said John grabs Scroop's face "I say when if you disobey my orders again like that stunt you pulled with Mr. Arrow" he said as Jim watches with wide eyes inside the barrel "and so help me you'll be joining him" he then throws him towards the barrel Jim was hiding in'' Strong words but I know otherwise" Scroop said Silver looked at him curiously "You got something you what to say Scroop?" he asked him, Scroop's claw went into the barrel Jim was in, Jim pushes himself back into the barrel as Scroop's claw has a feel around Jim then picks up a purp and carefully puts it in his claw "It's that boy methinks you got a soft" pocking the purp causing the juice run down it symbolically Silver looks upset "Spot for him" Scroop finishes Silver expression is sad but then he turns it dark "Now mark me the lot of ya I only care about one thing and one thing only Flint trove you think I risk something for some nose wiping little whelp" Jim looks hurt as he hears what Silver just said Scroop grins slyly at Silver "What was that now?" Scroop smirks, then puts on a false look of adoration "Oh, you got the makin's o' greatness in yeh!" he said mockingly Silver looks shocked at Scroop's words "Shut yer yap!" he yelled the crew stares at Silver suspiciously. His look darkens again "I cozied up t' that kid t' keep 'im off our scent!" Silver glares at Scroop "But I ain't gone soft!" he finished telling them when he heard "PLANET HOOO!" Onus yelled the crew down in the kitchen quickly rushes up to the deck. Jim sits in the barrel, speechless. He lets Morph go, and stares ahead, disbelieving. The crew, meanwhile, is pushing to get a clear view of Treasure Planet "Haa! There eet eez!" Onus shouted the crew looked in wonder Silver feels his pocket, searching for something "Where the devil's me glass?" Silver asked himself, Jim walks out of the barrel and bumps into the table in disbelief of what he had hear his hand brushed past Silver's spyglass he looked and it then he looks and remember he has to tell the captain what he just heard on the way he runs into Silver " Jimbo playing games are we?" he asked putting on a false smile "Ya we're playing games" Jim replied backing up to the table where he starts feeling around on the table while still looking at Silver. His hand comes in contact with a pick and he clenches his fist around it. Silver does not notice it "Ohh, I see. . . Well, uh, I was. . . never much good at games." Silver's cybernetic hand slowly rotates into a flintlock behind his back. He cocks it audibly" Always hated to lose" he said Jim glares at him "Huh. . ."Jim suddenly lunges forward and jams the pick into Silver's cybernetic leg "Me too!" he yelled running past him with Morph following him while Silver screamed in pain and shock. Silver made his way back up the stairs and looks with his cyborg eye for Jim and he sees him heading towards the stateroom were the captain was "Blast it all" he said he then whistles for the crew "Change of plans lads we move now" Silver said everyone runs into their position" Strike er colours, Mr Onus" Silver said " With pleasure captain" Onus said and put up their pirate flag while up in the Captain Amelia's stateroom everyone got their guns '' Pirates on my ship I see to it they all hang Doctor familiar with this?" she asked him as she tossed a gun to him "Oh I see I rather" he shot a the wall by accident "uh no no I'm not" he told her she rolls her eyes Amelia said " Mr. Hawkins defend this with your life" and she throws the map to Jim but Morph catches it "Morph give me that" Jim said getting it off him. Outside the door the pirate crew were shooting at the door trying to get it open " Ah you are taking all day with it" Silver said aiming at the door with a cannon in his cyborg hand and blows the door open he and the others walks in to find them gone and a hole in the floor "ah stop them" John said and the crew follows the others to bottom of the ship Amelia closes the steel door behind them locks it and shoot the handle off it to prevent them from getting it " To the long boats quickly" Amelia said they climbed into the sip and Amelia pushes a switch making the floor open so the boat could get out, Morph then grabbed the map in his mouth and ran off with it" Morph no" Jim said he jumps off the boat running after Morph, then the pirates made it inside as they blew the door down "Chew on this you scum" Amelia yells as she aimed her gun at them and started to shoot, then Delbert did a shot that hit s cable making it hit the floor making a hold which sent some pirates to fall down it amazed Amelia asked "Did you actually aim for that?" "You know what I actually did" Delbert replied shocked himself then Amelia grabbed him and ducked from shots that were aimed for them. John pulls the switch making the floor come back up "Ah blast it" Amelia said she then saw two cables holding the boat "Doctor when I say now shoot up at that cable I'll take this one" Amelia said "Morph, here! MORPH!" Jim yelled still trying to get Morph and the map, Morph starts to turn to Jim, but stops when he hears Silver "Morph! Morphy, c'mere!" Silver whistles at Morph, patting his knee as if calling a dog Jim starts calling and gesturing, trying to smile and bring Morph to him "Morph. . . Morph! Bring it here! Morph, c'mere. . ." "C'mere! C'mere!" Silver yelled trying to call him again "Morph, over here!" Jim yelled "Come t' yer dad!" Silver yelled again "C'mere, boy, Morph!" Jim tried again as Jim and Silver continues to coax Morph to bring them the map. Morph looks from one to the other, conflicted. Morph, unable to decide between the two, flies into a coil of rope with the map. Silver craws to it but Jim is faster and takes it run towards the longboat and jumps on it ship John tries to shoot him but couldn't do it so he put his gun down " Now'' Amelia said and her and Delbert shot at the cables and the longboat falls fall out of ship "Jim" Delbert said helping him get into the boat as Sakura and Amelia put down sail and pushes buttons to make the boat fly "That's it come to papa" Meltdown said as he shot at them "Hold your fire we'll lose the map" Silver said but he was too late the shot was heading towards them'' Captain laser bullet 12'oclok" Delbert said it hits the boat making it start to fall but it also hit Amelia in her side Sakura runs to her and holds her as they fell and crash to the ground'' OW" Jim said '' Oh my goodness that is the most fun I ever want to have again" Delbert said " Amelia forces a chuckle and stand up straight "Not one of my …Gossamer landings OH" she clutches her teeth in pain ''Aunty" Sakura yells "Captain" Delbert said Amelia falls to ground with both Sakura and Delbert by her side as they try to help her up "Don't fuss" falls in Delbert arms and he steadies her "It's just bruising that's all…spot of tea and I'll be fine" Amelia said in a strained voice she then faced Jim" Mr. Hawkins the map if you please" Amelia said Jim gets it from pocket and it begins to float and break apart and it turns out to be Morph "Morph where the map" Jim asked Morph just giggled at him " Are you serious it's still back on the ship!'' Jim yelled " Stifle that blob and stay low we got company" Jim, Sakura, Amelia and Delbert looked up to see another longboat flying above them "we need a more defensible position Mr. Hawkins and Sakura move ahead '' Aye captain" they said " Ah" Amelia said in pain "Steady now let's have a look at that" Delbert said, Jim and Sakura walks ahead and Sakura looks back at her aunt worried and Jim looks back and sees Sakura's worried face so he grabs Sakura's hand and moves forwards they walked down into an area filled with trunks " Wow it's really scary here" Sakura said "Don't worry I'll protect you" Jim said putting his arm around her to keep her safe he climbs over a trunk and then helps Sakura climb over them and then they keep walking unknowing an eye was watching them the whole time'' Did you hear that" Sakura asked and they look at it "shh" Jim said as they move towards it and looks in it and a robot jumps out on them "YAAAHHH!" it screamed "YAAAHHH!"Sakura and Jim screamed making Sakura jump onto Jim causing him to fall to the ground with her on his chest "Ah this is fantastic carbon base life forms come to rescue me at last I just what to hug you and squeeze ya hug you close to me" it said "ah alight" Jim and Sakura said "Just let go" they said as they tried to get the robot off them ''Would you let go of us!'' They asked again '' Oh sorry…sorry I been marooned here for so long solitude is fun don't get me wrong for heaven sakes but after hundreds of years you go a little nuts haha haah I'm sorry am I my name…is…uh" Morph changes his appearance a little robot with its head popping out looking crazy Jim smirks but then puts his hand on Morph head to stop him "…BEN of course I'm Ben Bio-Electric-Navigator and you two are "Jim and this is Sakura" Jim said introducing them "Pleases to meet you Jim and Sakura" he grabs Jim and Sakura hand and shakes it almost violently Jim then stops him "It's Jim" he said pointing it out " Look we got to find an place to hide there are pirates looking for us" Jim said as he and Sakura started getting ready to set off in the opposite direction '' Oh pirates don't get me started on pirates I don't like them" Ben said turning around sitting on a rock "I remember captain Flint this guy * Jim and Sakura looks back at Ben* this guy as such a temper" Ben said "Wait wait wait you knew captain Flint?" Jim and Sakura both asked him" I think he suffered from mood swings personally I'm not a therapists in anyway but I…you let me know when I'm rambling" Ben said Jim and Sakura then both grinned "But that means...but wait but then you got to know …about the treasure'' Jim said '' Treasure?" Ben asked "Yeah Flint's trove…Y'know, uh, Loot of a thousand worlds" Sakura said and gestured him to Morph who changed into a treasure chest with coins over flowing it. "It's, well, I-it's all a little- little- little ffuuuzzzyyy, fuzzy" Ben started malfunctions somewhat as he speaks "Wait! I re-re-re-remember! I do! I- TREASURE! Lots of treasure!" Jim and Sakura look at him as if he was crazy "Buried in the centroid-centroid-centroid of the mechanism! And there was this big door, opening and closing! And opening and cloooooosssssiiiing and Captain Flint wanted to make sure that nobody could ever get to his treasure, so I…I helped him" Ben suddenly begins to sparks "YeeeaAAAHHH, DATA INACCESSIBLE! And reboot! Reboot! REBOOT, REBOOT…""Ben!'' Jim and Sakura said "REBOOT REB…"Jim slaps Ben in the face "Ohh" Ben said as his face went to the side from being hit "Ben!" Jim and Sakura shouted again "And you are?" Ben asked as if none of that had happened "…wait wait what about the treasure?" Jim asked him "I want to say Larry" Ben replied "The. . . centroid of the mechanism thing, uhh...or" Jim said frustrated "I'm sorry, m-m-m-my memory isn't what it used to be. . . I've lost my mind!" Ben said laughing a bit pulling a face "A-hah-hah, I've lost my miiind!" he said then started to pats Jim down "You haven't found it have you?" he asked "Uh?" Jim asked looking at Ben and Sakura in confusion and Sakura just shrugged her shoulders "uh...I-My missing piece my primary memory circuit" he said turning around showing them an uncovered place on the back his head with wires hanging out ''Look Ben we really need to find a place to hide okay we are just going to be you know moving on come on Sakura'' Jim said grabbing Sakura's hand'' Oh I so will then I guess this is goodbye huh I'm I'm sorry that I'm so dysfunctional" Ben apologised Jim and Sakura look back at Ben with guilty looks on their face "So uh go ahead and uh I do understand I do bye bye Jim and Sakura looks at each other both having the same idea "Look if you're going to come along you're going to have to stop talking and be quiet" Jim said the Ben starts jumping around the place "HUZZAH! HA HA HA HAAAH! Oh, this is fantastic!" Ben yelled with joy he then runs over to Jim and jumps into his arms. "Me and my best buddies out lookin' for a . . . a. . ." he stops seeing Jim's angry face and grins nervously "Being quiet!" Ben said in a false whispering Ben makes a 'zipped-lips' motion, still grinning at Jim and Jim drops him "And you have to stop TOUCHING me!" Jim shouted at him, Ben nods and watches as Jim and Sakura starts to continue again "Touchin' and talkin'! Heh-heh. . . my two big 'no-nooos'!" 'Kay. . . Sakura I think that we should head…" "Say, listen, before we go out on our 'big search…" Ben said interrupting him making quotation marks in the air with his fingers, then heads over to some foliage and pulls it aside, revealing a sort of elevated hideout "Um, would you mind if we made a quick pit-stop at my place? Eh-heh-heh, kind of urgent. . ." Ben said laughing a bit both and Jim and Sakura started to smile "Ben I think you just solved our problem" Sakura say happily. Jim, Sakura, Morph and Ben went back to where Amelia and Delbert are to tell them they found somewhere safe to hide'' Pardon the mess people you think in a hundred of years I would dusted a little more often but you know when your baching you tend to let things go" Ben said Delbert carries Amelia in and Jim and Sakura walk close together with Morph following them " Aww ain't that sweet I find old fashion romance touching don't you?'' Ben asked'' How about drinks for the happy couple?" Ben said Holding out a tray to Delbert on it are two containers of what looked to be a mixture of motor oil and soap. One has a wrench sticking out of it, and the other has bubbles floating out of it. Delbert looks at it with disgust then looks up at Ben attempting to smile "Ooh. . . uh, ooh, no, thank you, we don't drink. . ." Delbert said taking off his coat folds it up and puts it under Amelia head propping her up. He looks down at her and smiles "And we're uh we're not a couple" Amelia smiles back at Doppler. He smiles back but suddenly looks up and clears his throat "Look at these markings! They're identical to the ones on the map! I suspect these are the hieroglyphic remnants of an ancient culture!" Delbert said amazed at the sight Amelia suddenly tries to sit up "Mr. Hawkins, Sakura stop anyone who tries to approach ohh!" Amelia orders wincing in pain and lays back down with Delbert pushing her somewhat "Yes yes now listen to me! Stop giving orders for a few milliseconds! And lie still." Delbert said with a false stern voice Amelia smiles up at Doppler "Very forceful, Doctor. Go on, say something else." Amelia said Delbert smiles embarrassedly at her, but turns when Ben starts yelling at the entrance "Hey, look! There's some more of your buddies!" Ben yells pointing outside, begins waving "HEY, FELLAS! WE'RE OVER HERE, FELLAS…" He was cut off by a shot fired from the pirates as the entrance to Ben's home was in clear sight. Jim and Sakura both pull Ben down so he wouldn't get shot at then they both lean out of the entrance shooting back at the pirates "Stop wastin' yer fire!" Silver yelled everyone stops firing their guns and look at him "Hello up there…Jimbo?'' Silver said Jim looks to see Silver coming closer waving a white flag " Jimbo if it's all right with the captain I would like a short word with you no tricks" Silver asks Jim looks at Sakura and she shakes her head no " Just a little palaver" Silver said" "Come to bargain for the map, doubtless. Pestilential…"Amelia clutches her side again and lays down "Captain. . ." Delbert reproachfully said "She's right Jim he's just using you for the map" Sakura said with a worried voice "That means he thinks we still have it" Jim said smiling. Jim then walks down to meet silver ''Ah Morphy I wondered where you lit off to'' Silver said Jim walks closer to Silver and Silver sits on a trunk "Oh! Ooh! Oh, this poor old leg's downright snarky since that game o' tag we had in the galley, eh-heh?" Silver chuckles and grins at Jim, attempting to get him to talk. Jim simply continues to glare silently at Silver, and Silver's grin fades "Eh. . ." Silver looks at Jim seriously "Whatever you heard back there, at least the part concernin' you. . . I didn't mean a word of it! If that bloodthirsty lot had thought that I'd gone soft, they'd've gutted us both!" Silver said as he motions on his torso to demonstrate the gutting. He then motions for Jim to come closer to him "If we play our cards right, we can both walk away from this rich as kings!" Silver said Jim gets a thoughtful look on his face, and then looks at Silver "Yeah?" Jim asked Silver laughs, nodding slightly, excited that he's getting to Jim "You get me that map, and, eh, an even portion o' the treasure is yours!" Silver said and chuckles slightly as Jim takes a step back, looking around Jim suddenly turns to Silver "Boy. . . you are really something" Jim says Silver stops grinning and stares at Jim, confused. He simply watches Jim in shocked "All that talk of greatness. . . light comin' off my sails. . . what a joke" Jim finishes glaring at Silver again. Silver then attempts to cut in "Wh- well- Now just see here Jimbo…" "I mean at least you taught me one thing: stick to it, right? Well that's just what I'm gonna do. I'm gonna make sure that you never see one drubloon of MY treasure!" Jim yelled "That treasure is OWED me, by t'under!" Silver replied "Well try to find it without MY map. . . BY T'UNDER!" Silver clenches his teeth and glares at Jim "Ohhh, you still don't know how t' pick yer fights, do yeh, boy? Now mark me: either I get that map by dawn t'morro', or so help me, I'll use the ship's cannons t' blast yeh all t' KINGDOM COME!" Silver shouted at Jim while he just glared at him Silver then turned to Morph "Morph! Hop to it" Silver said Morph hesitates, glancing from Silver to Jim again "NOW!" Silver yelled Morph frightened by Silver's yelling quickly flies behind Jim's shoulder and with one last glare Silver and the other pirates leave. '' We must stick together and...and uh '' And what aunty and what?" Sakura yelled Delbert wanting Amelia to finish he takes off his glasses and leans down and yells" We must stay together and what?" " Doctor you have wonderful eyes" Amelia said and shuts her eyes "She lost her mind" Delbert said putting his glasses back on" you gotta help her" Jim and Sakura said "Dang it you two I'm astronomer not a Doctor I mean I am a Doctor but not that kind of Doctor I have a doctorate It's not the same thing you can't help people with a doctorate you just sit there in your.. useless" Delbert said 'It's okay Doc...It's alright'' Jim and Sakura said "Ya Doc Jimmy knows exactly how to get out of this It's just...Jimmy haves this knowledge of things" Ben said trying to comfort Delbert who just smiled "Jim have any thoughts of how..." Ben asked Jim "Without the map we are dead if we try to leave where dead if we stay her..." Jim started "We'r dead!" Morph mocks "Uhh...well I think that…Jimmy could use some quiet time ahaha so I will just slip out the back door" Ben said "Back door?" Jim asked "Oh ya I just get a delightful breeze through here which I think it is important ventilation among friends" '' What is all this stuff" Jim said looking down in the hole'' You mean all the miles of machinery that runs throughout the whole course the out this planet not a clue'' Ben said " Hey Doc,Sakura I think I found a way out of here'' Jim said '' No no captain orders us to say together" Delbert said '' I am going with you Jim'' Sakura said as she jump up to join him '' We will be back'' They said and jumps down the hold and Ben and Morph follows them down" Woof'' Delbert said. They open the back door to see the pirates asleep "So what's the plan!?" Ben shouted "shh Ben be quiet" Jim and Sakura said pulling Ben down and look to see if everyone is still asleep "Okay here is the plan we sneak back to the ship, unstable the laser canons and bring back the map'' Jim whispers '' I like the plan the only thing is how do we get there" Ben asked " In that' Jim said pointing to the pirate's longboat they sneak in it to go to the ship and peeps over side of ship to see if there is anyone on it, when they were sure no-one is there Jim climbs over and helps Sakura over than Ben goes over screaming ''ah!'' ''Shh'' Jim and Sakura said ''Sorry sorry'' Ben said they walk to the stairs and goes down them "Okay me and Sakura will get the map Ben you..' Jim whispers ''Roger I'll neutralise the laser cannons sir'' Ben said walking off singing ''No Ben'' Jim said puts hand on face '' URGH'' Jim groans ''A few laser cannon what's a big deal all we have to do is find one little wire ahh oh mamma'' Ben said opening the door to find hundreds of wires'' Yes we found it Sakura'' Jim said showing her the map then heard an alarm in the background " Bad Ben fixing'' Ben said putting the wire back in '' Stupid robot'' Jim and Sakura said as they ran up the stairs '' He's going to get us all killed'' Jim said and they saw Scroop there '' Cabin boy Pink girl'' Scroop said ''AHH'' They screamed running away from him as they were running they were throwing barrels to the ground in Scroops way to try and slow him down but he goes over them ''ehaha'' Scroop laughs ''Jim he's getting closer'' Sakura yelled he almost got them until Morph changed into a pie and hit him in the face Scroop pulled Morph off his face and threw him in to a pipe where he was sucked through it. Jim and Sakura hid behind a wall with their guns ready then both jumped out of their hiding and pointed their guns at him when the light went out ''Opps okay don't panic breathing in breathing out'' Ben said putting the plug back turning the lights back on and Jim and Sakura saw Scroop was gone both Jim and Sakura look around for him they turn around to point their guns and still nothing was there they started breathing extra hard in panic as Scroop who was sneaking behind them was about to attack Jim and Sakura Morph comes out of a pipe and Scroop look at him ''Ahhha'' Morph yells turns into two fingers and pokes Scroop in the eye's '' Ahhhhh!'' Scroop yells he hits Jim and Sakura down to the floor and Sakura fall unconscious and Jim tries to reach for his gun but Scroop got on top of him '' This got to be it maybe not'' Ben said pulling out another wire then they started to lift up from the ground and Jim and Scroop are still fighting and Sakura was still unconscious ''eha'' Jim kicks Scroop to the top of the ceiling and he goes through it due to no gravity to the deck ''AHhh!'' Scroop yelled Scroop grabs pole and Jim and Sakura goes through the hole in the ceiling Jim grabs Sakura and Scroop tries to get them but they float away from him before he could get them Jim grabs hold of the flag with one hand and the other hand holds Sakura she then starts to wake up Scroop climbs up the pole to get to them Sakura then climbs on to Jim to get to the flag with her hand she grabs it and Jim lets got of her hand and tries to grab the gun now ''Come on now almost'' Jim said '' Jim he's coming'' Sakura yelled '' Come on no'' Jim said as the gun went further out of his reach ''Oh yes'' Scroop said and gets ready to cut the rope '' You two say Hello to Mr. Arrow'' Scroop said Jim and Sakura climbs down flag and grabs the pole ''Aha'' Scroop said Scroop jumps to get them and they jump out of the way '' Why don't you tell him yourself '' They said kicking him into the flag that breaks of the rope it was attached to'' AHAHAHAHAHAHAHEHEHEEAH'' Scroop yells and Jim and Sakura hold onto the pole while watching him flying away yelling ''Back you go you naughty plug'' Ben yelled and puts the plug back in then the gravity came back on and Ben falls to the ground and Jim falls on his face and Sakura falls on his back '' HAHAEHEHE Sakura you alright'' Jim asked '' Ya I'm alright'' Sakura said while they both look at the sky and Morph comes out of a pipe covered in black soot coughing '' Morph'' They said '' Laser cannons deactivated captain Jimmy sir'' Ben said they look at him all covered in wires '' See that wasn't so tough'' Ben said and Jim holds out the map hen all four of them go back to the door leading them back to Ben's home Jim helps Sakura and Ben out of it it '' Doc wake up I got the map'' Jim said and a cyborg hand grabs it out of Jim's hands '' Fine work Jimbo fine work indeed'' Silver said they look to see some of the crew holding Doctor and Amelia they get surrounded by more of the pirate crew ''Thanks for showing us the way in boy'' They said some pirates grabbed Jim and the others grabbed Sakura Morph tires to bite one of the crew members but he tries to step on him and Morph hides in Jims pocket '' What's this'' One of the crew asked throwing Ben in the air '' This scrap of metal'' a Crew member said "Not the face'' Ben said protecting his face Silver walks to Jim '' I guess you hate to lose" as he tries to open the map "haha...Uh..ah...eh...ah...almost'' Silver said the looks at Jim who had a smirk on his face " Open it'' Silver said and hands it to Jim and Jim just looks at it with a frown then looks back at Silver who looks back at Jim and they glare at each other then Silver turns he's hand into a gun and points it at Delbert, Amelia and Sakura ''I'd get busy'' John said they shake their heads no and Jim thinks about it looks back at Silver who was ready to fire at them Silver looks back at Jim who opens the map for them "Oh the powers that be would you look at that" Silver said and then the map then shows them the way there '' Tie him up with the other's" Silver said and then the map disappeared and went back inside the ball and locked itself "You want it you have to take me and the others too'' Jim said '' Uh-eha-ha" shakes head "we take them all" Silver said and they fly to where they needed to go following the map's directions once they reached the destination they took Jim and Sakura with Morph and Ben following with them and they left Amelia and Delbert on the boat. Sakura and Morph looked back at the boat with worried eyes'' It's okay Morph, Sakura stay close to me I'll be here'' Jim said " Jimmy Sakura I don't know about you but I'm seeing my life pass in front of my eye's at less I think It's my life was I ever dancing with an android named Lupe?!'' Ben said '' Ben shh this ain't over yet'' Jim said '' We are getting close lads'' Silver said ''I smell treasure awaiting" Silver said grabs Jim by the shirt and cuts through the vines and everyone else follows them '' Ahhheah'' Everyone gasps " I see nothing get big stinking rant of nothing" One crew member said '' What's going on Jimbo?'' Silver asked " I don't know I can't get it open'' Jim said ''We should never followed this boy'' One crew member said '' Hey" Jim said as he was on the ground he look at the spot where the map should go and moves his hand on it '' You better get it working again if you know what's good for ya'' Silver said '' Fast'' Silver warned him '' Lets rip his gizzard right out'' Crew members yelled and Jim looks at the map " Right now'' One crew member shouted '' Lets throw him over the cliff'' Another crew member shouted and they surrounded him and Jim puts the map in the hole and it lights up and floats up and everyone gasped at it and Jim and Silver try to touch it and it goes to the cliff and it shoots green light up in the sky and a door appears and it open's '' Oh have mercy'' Silver said and they look at the door ''The lagoon nempula'' Jim said '' But that's have way cross the galaxy'' Silver said '' A big door'' Jim said and push a button on it and it go's there '' Opening and closing'' Jim said and open's another one and looks at the map again " Let see Montressor Spaceport '' Jim said and pushed it '' So that is how Flint did it'' Jim said '' He used this portal to roam the universe deep stealing treasure'' Jim said and Silver grabs his shirt again '' But where did he stash it all'' Silver said and moved Jim out of the way and Silver pushes the buttons on the map opening doors to look for it " Where that gone blasted treasure'' Silver said Jim and Sakura glanced at each other "Treasure...treasure it's uh bared in" Sakura started to say ''Bared in the centred of the mechanism!'' Jim finished saying Jim and Sakura both goes into thinking mode "What if the whole planet is the mechanism and the treasure is bared in the centre of this planet'' Jim said and everyone beings to dig looking for the treasure" And how the blue blazed are to get it there'' John said and Jim pushed him out of the way " Just open the right door'' Jim said and opens the door to the planet and the door opens for them Jim walks in it and Silver puts his hand on him to move him back and Sakura steps through it right by Jim they walk to it ''Wait for me'' One crew member said they all gasped and the crew ran '' The loot of a thousand worlds'' Silver said and looks around some of the crew picking it up some treasure and tossing it in the air '' We are going to need a bigger boat'' One crew member said " This all seems very familiar and I can't remember why?'' Ben said and Jim and Sakura look at a ship ''I can't remember why'' Ben said '' Ben, Sakura come on'' Jim said and as they walked to the ship ''We are getting out of here but we are not going empty handed'' Jim said Sakura looks off to the side with a frown " But Jimmy Jimmy'' Ben said Silver falls to his knees on the treasure '' A life time search and at long last I can touch it'' Silver said Jim and Sakura climbed on the ship Jim hops on it takes Sakura's hand and pull her up than he gets Ben's hand and help him up the ship '' It's strange you know something Jimmy'' Ben said '' It's nagging at the back of my mind aaahhh'' Ben said falls on the floor '' Captain Flint'' Jim and Sakura said " In the flesh will short of except for skin, organs, anything that resembles flesh'' Ben said Jim and Sakura walk close to him '' You know odd you know I remember something horrible Flint didn't want anyone else to know I just can't'' Ben said and Jim looks at Flint and looks in his hand at what he got and Jim brakes open Flint's hand and takes the piece '' Aaahhh my mind is a terrible thing to lose aaahhh'' Ben said Jim looks at the back of Ben's head '' Ben I think I just found your mind hold still'' Jim said and Sakura walks over there '' Ahh Jimmy your hands are very very cold wow hello Jimmy I was just thinking thinking It's all coming back all my memory's all the way to where Flint pulled my memory circuit so I couldn't tell anybody about the booby trap '' Ben said and there was explosion BOOM!" Speaking of which'' Ben said and everyone looks to where it came from '' Flint wanted to make sure that nobody could steal his treasure so he rigged this whole planet to blow higher than a Calypsian kite!" Ben said and the planet gets ready to explode and things fall down on it cracking it and all of the crew try to run from it '' Run Jimmy and Sakura'' Ben said ''You go back and help the Doc and the captain and if we are not there in 5 minutes leave without us" Jim said and Sakura runs to help Jim out '' I am not leaving without you guys'' Ben said pulls at Jim's legs and Sakura tried to get Ben off Jim ''You guys are my buddies Jimmy and Sakura'' Ben said pulls Jim from out of there to see him glaring darkly at Ben and then sakura lets go of Ben '' Unless he looks at me like that bye Jim'' Ben said and runs off to help the others and the laser beam cuts the planet and the treasure falls into it '' Noo!no no no ah'' Silver said and others try to get out of it and falls down the planet and Silver looks at it '' Come back here you blighters'' Silver said and look at the ship to see it moving he looks with cyborg eye and see Jim and Sakura try to get it up and he has a frown on his face but then smirks. Back outside the portal both Delbert and Amelia were still sat under hostage in the long boat'' All my life I dream of adventure like this uhuh I'm sorry I could've been more helpful to you'' Delbert said putting his head down while Amelia shakes her head '' Don't be daft you been very helpful truly'' Amelia said '' I feel like a useless weakling'' Delbert said and puts his hands on his face '' With abnormally thin wrists'' Delbert said '' Excuse me! Brutish pirate!" Delbert yelled making the pirate turn around "yes you I have a question is it that your body is to massive for your tiny tiny head or is it your tiny tiny head to tiny for your big fat body'' Delbert said and the pirate grabs Delbert by the collar of his shirt and threated" I'm going to pummel you good" "Yes I'm sure you will but before you do I have one more question is this you gun?'' Delbert said pointing the pirates gun at him what he had grabbed before ''Yes Sakura we are so out of here'' Jim said '' Is that Jimbo ain't you the Seventh Wonder of the Universe" Silver said Jim grabs a sword " Stay back'' Jim said and points it at Silver and Silver glares at Jim '' I've gone too far to let you stand between me and my treasure'' Silver said a laser blast the ship and every one falls Silver grabs the side of the ship and Jim and Sakura fall to the other side falling off the ship falling down the pit Jim grabs the wall and grabs Sakura with the other hand and holding them both up '' Oh no you don't'' Silver said and pulls the ship away from the laser hard Morph flies to Silver gesturing him to look over to Jim and Sakura's direction and Silver turns around to see Jim and Sakura trying to climb up and Jim keeps a grip on her hand '' Jimbo Sakura'' Silver said worried he extends his arms and try to reach out them '' Jim we can't make it'' Sakura said '' No Sakura we will we have to'' Jim said ''Why is the treasure more important!'' Sakura said sounding hurt ''No because Sakura you are everything I will not lose you again and you are my treasure…dammit Sakura I love you!'' Jim said and thought she been his treasure all along and it took him just to now to see that so Jim grabs Sakura and she holds close to Jim and tight as she can and Jim reaches out his hand to John '' Reach!" Silver said " I can't'' Jim said and the wall pulls back in and him and Sakura fall and Jim catches a little piece of the wall Silver looks at the ship than back at Jim and Sakura '' I can't aaahhh blast me for a fool" Silver said and lets go of the ship and goes to Jim and Sakura as they almost fall Silver caught him and Sakura holding on to them very tight as they dangle then Silver throws Jim over to the ledge first then passes him Sakura Jim grabs Sakura's hand and helps pull Sakura up they both then help lift Silver up *BOOM* They look at the ship and it explodes and the treasure shoots out of it '' uh ah'' Jim said and he grabs Sakura's hand and they the three of them and Morph run out of the door to get out of there "Silver you gave up the…" Jim said shocked "Life time obsession Jim I'll get over it'' Silver said then they saw the Legacy ship fly over them with Amelia's arm in a sling, Delbert steering the ship and Ben working as the navigator on controls "Aloha Jimmy" Ben yelled then worked fast on the controls "Hurry people we got 2 minutes 34 seconds before the planet explodes'' Ben said Amelia was watching Delbert at the helm "Alright, you're doing fine, Doctor! Now, ease 'er over, gently, GENTLY!" Amelia said Delbert gets a look of concentration on his face as he attempts to fly the ship over to Jim and Sakura and Silver. It bangs against the side of the cliff slightly. Down in the galley, the pirates have all been captured and tied up. As the ship rocks, they look worried "We were better off on exploding planet!" a crew member Onus yells. Jim helped Sakura over and he jump on it than helps Silver over it '' Take us out of here metal man'' Amelia said '' Aye captain'' Ben said Silver spots Amelia on the bridge he takes off his hat and grins up at her'' Cap'n! Yeh dropped from the heavens in the nick o'-" "Save you clap-trap for the judge Silver" Amelia said Silver keeps his grin, but it is a nervous one. He puts his hat back on his head "A-heh-heh. . . a-heh" Silver said and then debris falls on the mast making it crash into one of the main sails ''Pistons failed to mobilize, Captain! Thrusters at only thirty percent of capacity!" Ben yelled Delbert looks up, shocked "Thirty percent?! That means we'll-" Delbert looks at Amelia ". . . We'll never clear the planet's explosion in time." Delbert finished Jim looks at some debris thinking as quickly as he can, he glances at some long metal that was knocked down earlier he then looks up "We got to turn around'' Jim said '' WHAT!'' Sakura and Amelia shouted '' There is a portal back there It can get us out of here!" Jim said trying to explain "Pardon me, Jim, but, doesn't that portal open onto a RAGING INFERNO?!" Delbert yelled ''Yes but I'm going to open a different door'' Jim said and Silver looks with his eye '' Captain I don't see…'' Delbert was cut off by Silver "Listen to the boy'' he said ''One minute twenty-nine seconds until planet explodes'' What do you need Jim?'' Silver asked" Some way to attach this'' Jim said holding a long piece of metal and a cylinder'' Stand back now'' Silver warned as his cyborg hand became a blowtorch and welds the two piece together ''There you go'' Silver said and helps Jim to the side ''No matter what happens keep the ship heading to the portal'' Jim said ''Fifty-eight seconds!'' Ben yells and Jim looks at Silver his eyes holding a mixture of hurt, fear and determination, Silver looks back him with a pointing look and Jim's face turns completely determination, he kicks the cylinder with his foot and it sparks and begins spinning rapidly. Jim starts off. Already pieces of the planet are breaking off, and Jim swerves around them Silver turns to Amelia and Delbert "You heard him get this blasted heap turning around'' Silver said '' Doctor head us back to the portal'' Amelia said " Aye Captain'' Delbert said and he turns the ship and Jim fly's to the portal with the ship behind him Jim dodges smoke and rocks and still head towards the portal. Back on the ship "Turn to the right THE RIGHT!...

Amelia shouted at Delbert "I know I know would you just let me drive'' Delbert shouted back "Twenty-five seconds'' Ben yelled becoming even more panicky and Jim flies over a particularly large chasm, the size of a small canyon. The cylinder on the surfer then suddenly stalls out again, and Jim begins to fall toward the molten workings of the planet. He attempts to start the cylinder up again with his heel, but this time it doesn't work "No no no'' Jim said '' Come on lad'' Silver said '' Come on love pleases come on'' Sakura pleaded and Jim still tries to get it to fly '' Seventeen seconds!'' Ben yells and Morph gasp in horror and wraps himself around a rope on the ship closing his eyes and Sakura has tears running down her face and Jim then starts scraping the cylinder against the metal canyon wall. Jim clenches his teeth as he pushes the surfer harder against the wall, but he continues to fall closer to the centre of the planet then the cylinder starts to spark and it ignites once again. Jim glares upward and heads up the canyon wall he dodges more pieces of the planet which is now barely holding. "Seven…Six…Five" Jim passes the ship slightly heading towards the door "Four, THREE TWO" and Jim reaches down and his finger presses the crescent shaped symbol. Where in a quiet peaceful part of space a triangular shaped portal suddenly opens and the Legacy flies out of it and Jim flies in front of it screaming in victory has they got out on time before the planet explode "HAH" YEEEEAAAAAAH" he passed the ship high fiving Silver while Morph turned into fireworks exploding and on the deck of the ship everyone cheered for him and shouted "He did it!". Amelia and Delbert hugged and when they broke apart they looked at each other and smiled Jim then landed on the ship look at Sakura and smiled Sakura had tears and a big smile on her face she then runs up to Jim and kissed him on the lips Jim closes his eyes and kisses her back "You know you never did give me an answer back there" Jim said when they broke apart from each other "*Laughs* I love you too Jim" Sakura said laughing Jim then kissed her again grabbed her around the waist and spins them both around laughing they stopped and smiled at each other ''Very good'' Amelia said as she and Delbert headed towards the couple smiling '' I'd be proud to recommend you to the interstellar academy they could use a man like you'' Amelia said Jim starts grinning and Delbert leans down grinning "Just wait until mother hears and as to say about this but we would have to downplay the life threatening parts'' Delbert said Jim laughs a bit and Amelia walks back over to Delbert '' Jimmy, sakura that was unforgettable!" Both Sakura and Jim smile "I know you don't like hugs but get ready for a big one cause I just gotta hug ya'' Ben said and he hugs Jim and Sakura "C'mere" they said and hugged Ben back '' Hey you guys hugged me back I promised myself I would cry'' Ben said and he hands Ben to Sakura who cries on her shoulder and looks to where Silver was and saw that he wasn't there he then looks back at Sakura who nodded her head for him to go check. While in the hangar bay Silver was untying a longboat "Morphy we gotta make tracks" Silver said but him and Morph both turn when they hear Jim's voice'' You never quit do you'' Jim asked ''Ahah Jimbo hahaha I was just checking to make sure our last longboat was safe and secure'' Silver said and Jim looks at it " mmm that should hold her'' Jim said retying the knot but tighter'' hahaha I taught you too well, will if you don' mind little Morph here he's a free spirit and being in a caged would break his heart'' Silver said and Jim looks at him with a frown and Silver looks at Jim with a smile then Jim smiles back undoing the floor for him and undid the knot and Silver looks at him with a big smile "What you say you ship out with us led you and me talking and sailing just ourselves and no tie to anyone'' Silver said '' You know when I got on this boat I would of taken you up on that offer in a second but I learned that if I did I would lose the one treasure and that is Sakura I lost her once I'm not gonna lose her again" Jim said "And what you see off that bow of yours?'' Silver asked '' Our future'' Jim said and Silver laughs again but sadly this time" Spoken like a true fire you are something special Jim your gonna rattle the stars you are'' Silver said and him and Jim hug '' Got a bit of grease in this cyborg eye of mine'' Silver said wiping his eye and Morph starts to cry turning into a puddle of water, Jim catches the puddle "Aww hey Morph I'll see you around'' Jim said "See you around" Morph mimics Jim '' Morphy I got a job for you I need you to keep an eye on this little pup * Looks at Jim* would you do me that little favour?'' Silver said and Morph chirps happily and flies to Jim and Silver has a smile on his face and jumps on the long boat and started to go down '' Oh one more thing this is for your dear old sweet mom to help build that inn of hers '' Silver said winking at Jim while he just smiles '' Stay out of trouble you old scalawag'' Jim said '' Why Jimbo me get into trouble when have I ever done otherwise'' Silver said and he flies off laughing. Next morning at a crowded spaceport Crescentia Sarah was looking for Jim and she turned around when she felt a tap on her shoulder she turns to find Jim and Jim wraps his arms around her neck and hugs her tightly she was shocked at first then she hugs him back when they broke apart Morph came up to Sarah turned into a mini version of her and curtsying then transformed back and licked her face "Well that's Morph but Mum there's someone else I want to introduce you do" Jim said and moves out of way and Sakura walks up to her "Hello again Sarah" Sakura said smiling and Sarah had tears in her eyes and grabs Sakura and hugs her tight '' Oh and mum she is my fiancé and we are getting married'' Jim said smiling "We are?" Sakura said shocked "You are!" Sarah said excitingly as Jim got on one knee with a ring for Sakura "Sakura my true reassure will you marry me?" Jim asked and she cried and jumped in his arms "YES!" Sakura yelled and the new to be married couple shared a kiss after some time Jim and Sakura had a massive great wedding. Eight and a half months later Jim came to his temporary home where himself, his mother and his wife Sakura lived until the new inn was ready "Hey welcome Home" Sarah said as she passed him, "Hey mum" he then walked over to the very pregnant wife Sakura who was sat reading a book near the fire "Hey" Jim said giving her a kiss "Hi" Sakura replied back looking up from her book "Well?" she asked " I got accepted in the academy and they understand that I will be starting after the baby's born" Jim explained "That's great!" Sarah said congratulating him as she had overheard him "Yeah that …urgh" Sakura said groaning in pain Jim quickly stood up and went to her "Sakura are you okay?" Jim asked concerned about his pregnant wife "Jim urgh I think its coming!" Sakura said "What is?" Jim said confused Sakura turned her head slowing glaring at him darkly "The BABY you idiot!" Jim's face went pale in panic "B..but the doctor said it wasn't coming for another two weeks" Jim said stuttering "Well the baby wants to come now and I think it gets to decide argh!" Sakura shouted Sarah seeing that her son was too much in shock to do anything went up to him "Come on Jim let's get Sakura to the hospital" Sarah said snapping Jim out of his trance "Erm right okay let's go" he said as he and Sarah both helped Sakura up. A few hours later at the hospital Sarah was sat in the waiting room with both Delbert and Amelia who had arrived a while ago "Don't worry Sarah I'm sure Sakura will be fine" Delbert said trying to calm Sarah down although he was just as nervous. Then a doctor came out of the room "The birth went great both Mrs Hawkins and the baby are fine" the doctor said "Oh thank god can we go see them?" Amelia asked "Yes go right ahead" the doctor replied and moved away from the door so they could get in, they went into the room and saw a exhausted but happy looking Sakura on the bed with a very happy Jim next to her "Hey guys" Sakura said quietly "So what am a grandmother to?" Sarah asked gesturing to the little bundle in Jim's arm "Why don't you have a look yourself mum" Jim said as he carefully passed the baby to Sarah, Amelia and Delbert went to either side of Sarah and watched as Sarah slowly moved the blanket out of the way to revealed a baby…BOY "Oh Sakura he's lovely" Sarah said "Indeed very handsome" Amelia said Delbert made his way over to Jim "Well done Jim" Delbert said "well I can't take all the credit I mean I did need some help" Jim said laughing at the now pink faced Sakura "Jim!" Sakura said embarrassed then her aunty grabbed the baby from Sarah's hand and walked over to Sakura "Well Sakura Jim is right he looks like his father a lot expect the nose that is from you but the eyes I don't know" and as if the baby could understood them he opened his eyes to reveal a pair of innocent emerald green coloured eyes "Oh look at that he has your eyes too" Amelia said passing the baby to his mother "So what are we gonna name him?" Jim asked walking back towards Sakura's side, Sakura was quiet for a bit then smiled "What you thought of a name?" Jim asked laughing "yes I say we name him after an old friend, some-one who loved and protected us and much as we will with this one" Sakura said looking down at her son everyone but Jim looked confused "I think it's a great name" Jim said smiling down at her and his son gently "And I think you know who would be proud" Jim finished Amelia getting tired of these mind games said "Oh for blast sake what is his name?" looking at her Sakura said "John…John Hawkins" Delbert and Amelia both looked at shocked at the name for a moment then smiled realising why they named the baby after John Silver. A few days later Sakura and John were released from the hospital aloud to go home all expect Jim who was due to leave for the interstellar academy standing at the door ready to leave Jim turned one last time and look at his family and hugged Sakura and John one last time "I wish I didn't have to go now" Jim said with a sad look on his face looking at the ground Sakura just smiled and lifted Jim's head up "Hey now I know but the sooner you go the sooner you get to come back" Sakura said Jim looked at his wife one last time "I'm gonna miss you both so much" Jim said tears gathering in his eyes "we'll miss you too" Sakura said with tears coming down her face Jim brushed them away with his thumb then kiss Sakura one last time then left for his ship which will take to the interstellar academy. Just when the ship was about to set off he heard a "I LOVE YOU" in the distance and turned around to see his wife and son surrounded with his mum and Delbert and Amelia waving good bye to him he then shouted back " I LOVE YOU TOO" and then him and the ship disappeared, seeing her niece upset about Jim departure Amelia walk up to Sakura and says "Don't worry he will be back soon" smiling Sakura said " I know he will". Months later the new Benbow inn was finished and Sarah, Sakura, John, Morph, Ben, Delbert, Amelia and some of the Benbow residents stood outside the front door with a large red ribbon in front of it Morph then changes into scissors and cut the ribbon of the new inn showing that it was once again open and people start to cheer in celebration, later that night they was a party at the inn to celebrate the opening Ben who had started to work as a chef at the inn came out of the kitchen holding pieces of cake with the help of several mechanical arms and he starts to pass them out to the people in the room. Sarah takes one and smiles to him then starts to feed the cake to her grandson John who was being held by an older Sakura whose hair had grown so it was down her back then Ben then heads over to Delbert and Amelia who were grinning. They smile at him, then at each other. The three look down to three female infant 'kittens' wrapped up in pink blankets in Delbert's arms and a single male puppy wrapped in blue in Amelia's arms. Amelia bends down at kisses the puppy on the forehead. He yawns sleepily and blinks awake, smiling. Suddenly everyone turn as the front door bursts open and two police robots roll in and both Sarah and Sakura are worried but then they roll to their sides to reveal an older Jim his hair cut, his earring gone and he is wearing a white captain uniform he looks at himself then looks up smiling at every one "Hey everyone I'm back" he said then everyone starting cheering and clapping Morph jumped in the air and turned into a medal with stars one and pins himself on Jim's shirt Sakura then walks up to him and kiss his cheek "What I'm gone for nearly over a year and all I get is a peck on the cheek?" Jim said and Sakura started laughing "Oh I'm terribly sorry Captain" she said and kiss him on the lips lovingly and Jim kissed her back with just as much love when they broke apart he looks down at their son in her arms who stared back at him with his curious eyes "DA!" John said reaching at his hands Jim then grabbed him and hugs him and placed a kiss on his forehead and the family of three made their way over to the floor to dance to the music Mrs. Dunwoodie was playing the crowd parts, leaving an aisle in the center of the room. Many clap, while the people forming the aisle wave lilies in the air in rhythm to the music and Jim takes Sarah's arm. Both dance down the aisle then Sakura came down the aisle dancing with John in her arms who was clapping and laughing then Delbert comes up with Amelia, spinning her around. She drops gracefully and he catches her, both smiling and finally Ben comes down doing an excellent robot dance while everyone else was dancing and watching Jim and Sakura with baby John was looking out of the window with smiles on their faces as they saw a cloud shape of John Silver in the sky.

**The End**

**Tayler4ever: Will there you go guys hope you like it and please don't leave hatful words this it a grat story and if you don't like it than you don't have to read it and R&R **

**Vampiremisress96: Thanks for reading and how awesome treasure planet and naruto crossovers are**

**Tayler4ever: There might be sequel or short stories base on this story ya**

**Sakura: Wow now she haves me with a baby that is cute and this is my fav movie too and so is Jim **

**Jim: Uhhh I have a fangirl wow I'm glad it's with my fav Naruto person too and Sakrua I love how your pink face too**

**Sakura"..."**

**Tayler4ever: Anyways don't forget to read it and R&R too see ya**


End file.
